Dark Stuff
by sheedmonster
Summary: Hook tries to break Peter rather than kill him. Rated M for sexual content rape . Don't like it, don't read it. Simple enough.


**This is pretty horrid of me, but I thought hard about it. I want to do this, but I have to hide this from my parents or they will send me to some crazy hospital or something!**

Peter flew along leisurely and had a bored expression on his face. Hook had surprisingly reappeared after Wendy and the others had left him all alone. No other boys had come to the island yet and he was very lonely. The Indians were nice and everything, but they weren't fun anymore. Tiger Lily wasn't so bad, but she was a girl who wanted to do _girlie_ things. Peter grimaced when he thought of how she wanted to look for seashells. He was flying over the water when he thought of pestering Hook. It would make him feel better if he fought Hook a little bit. He sighed when he first saw him again. He was fine and furious. All limbs intact and his eyes glittering, Hook looked at his most fearsome. Peter forgot, as well as the rest of the crew, that Hook had his hook. That was pretty effective. Tinkerbelle was with him most of the time, but he hadn't seen her at all that day, which made him awfully uncomfortable. He had looked for her for a while, but soon gave up.

The ship waded in the distance, and the boy's eyes lit up as he shot toward it. He began to smile and giggle as he thought of his plan. He spun and rolled in the air as he circled the ship. Surprisingly, not a sound was heard. Peter grew curious and flew a little closer to the ship. As he peered at the decks, not a pirate was on them. Suspicion stirred in his belly and he squinted for any sign of a sword or cannon. Feeling brave, he floated and hovered above the decks. He smiled as he alighted down on the decks with silence. He looked around mischievously as he paced around. He yelled loudly to see the reaction, but was disappointed when nothing happened. He raised his brow and smirked. He began mimicking Hook and gave orders to the crew. He laughed at himself as he made fun of his foe. He heard a shuffling sound and stopped. He turned towards it fearfully and his hand went to his dagger. It stopped too, and he started to rise into the air. I was bored with the game anyway, he thought trying to reassure his self. He almost shot off when a shout was heard. He started in surprise at the ambush as a net collapsed around him. He hit the ground hard. Struggling bitterly, he cried out and writhed beneath the ropes. He grabbed for his dagger, but it was taken by a dark figure looming above him. The fiend's face twisted cruelly and snickered at the helpless boy. He stared up in horror at the pirate and began to panic and struggle all the more. He cried out for Tinkerbelle, but she did not come to his aid. Heart pounding as he looked into the dark eyes of Hook, he trembled at his helplessness. Hook reached down and gripped Peter by the throat roughly and chuckled darkly. Saying nothing to the trapped boy, he dragged him out of the net and held his hook to Peter's throat. Peter closed his eyes, awaiting death, but Hook did nothing of the sort. Confused, Peter blinked open his eyes. His face looked to Hook in confusion as Hook's eyes glittered dangerously.

"Well," Peter asked. "Get on with it."

"On with what, boy?" Hook answered unkindly.

"Killing me; isn't this what you have wanted you old Cod Fish?" Peter breathed in fright.

"I shall do nothing of the sort." Hook declared with a cunning undertone. "I won't kill you, but I will _break_ you."

Peter gulped as he heard the evil in the man's voice. He began hyperventilating as Hook dragged him roughly into his cabin. Peter began to struggle again and crying out in fear. Hook chained him to bed posts. Peter, not knowing what to expect, shook with confusion and fear. Hook began to undress, which gave Peter great uncertainty. His breath came quick as he watched Hook approach him naked. He whimpered as Hook pushed his weight on top of him. The hook traced down Peter's cheek, leaving a gash that bled. Peter's eyes contracted in fear and pain as he stared into the cruel ice of the pirate's eyes. Peter cried out in pain as Hook scratched his hook down Peter's chest, tearing his leafy tunic from him. Hook left marks over Peter's body, which left him bleeding and shaking. His tunic lay in tatters around the two of them as Hook began to grind harshly against Peter. The boy whimpered and Hook growled in pleasure at the boy's discomfort. Tears were welling in Peter's eyes as Hook grabbed his small member and stroked it. He gasped and moaned. Hook found great pleasure in this action and made a scar down Peter's collar bone, making Peter cry out in pain again. Hook climbed higher on the boy and grinned cruelly. Peter began to breathe quickly again and tears leaked down his cheeks as he looked at Hook's member. He made small whimpers while Hook positioned himself. He held his hook to Peter's neck.

"Open your mouth, boy." He smiled wickedly.

Peter trembled and did nothing else. Hook began to scratch along his neck, slowly adding more and more pressure, making Peter wince and cry out. Peter opened his mouth slowly and his chest rose and fell fast with his breaths. Hook's cock was right above his face, and he stared in horror. Hook brought his cock heavily into the boy's mouth, making him whimper loudly and gag. Hook thrust in and out of the boy's mouth, and Peter was too traumatized to say anything. He choked on every inch of Hook's member which was thrusting into his mouth without mercy. Hook moaned in pleasure as he drove himself into his foe. Tears spilled down the boy's cheeks as pain enveloped him. The hook was driven into his shoulder, which bled heavily. He whimpered and sobbed as Hook's member choked him. When Hook felt he was about to come, he pulled out from Peter's mouth. Peter watched him in new horror as Hook slid back down his body. The hook still dug into his shoulder, Hook positioned himself above Peter's juvenile entrance. He glanced at Peter with interest. Peter could only watch in shear terror as Hook readied himself. He pulled back and shoved his way into Peter, making him scream in pain. He ripped into the boy, making him yell and scream with terror and hurt. Tears poured down his cheeks now as he burned with pain. He sobbed and cried out as Hook made gashes along his torso. Hook was groaning in pleasure at the boy and felt himself growing close to his climax. He went faster, making the boy whimper and cry. Hook moaned loudly and made a final hard thrust while digging into Peter's shoulder, making Peter scream as hot fluid poured into him. When Hook had recovered from his orgasm, he pulled out of the boy and shoved himself away from him. Peter lay there, broken and beaten. He was traumatized and filled with paralyzing terror. Hook dressed and released the boy. He dragged him down to the brig by his arm, and opened the door with his hook. He looked evilly at the broken Peter and threw him into the wall of the cell. Peter lay there, bleeding and in pain, weeping with lying limply on the ground. He thought he was never to do that again, until another pirate entered the cell with an evil grin.

**Wasn't that just horrible of me? I felt like it had to be up there for you to fear so I did it. I did pretty well considering this is my first rapefic. Review if you want to, but you don't have to!**


End file.
